A Spartan and An Asari V2
by spartan237
Summary: Noble Six is sent to the Mass Effect universe. He looks to redeam himself for the once Noble Team. I am BACK. After months of inactivity and lack of updating i am back.
1. Chapter 1

[March 23, 2558]

5 years after the Human-Covenant War had ended. Humanity had begun to rebuild their strength, with some help. After the war the Elites and the grunts signed a treaty with Humanity. They would form the United Species Alliance. Through the coming years other species would join and peace would prosper.

[USA Battleship Atlantis]

Noble Six stood next to his friend, Thel Vadaam, AKA the Arbiter. "Do you think we will find him? It has been 5 years." Thel asked Six. "Chief is out there and we will find him." Six replied. "I haven't seen you this determined since you survived Reach." Thel said smiling. "Yeah, that was luck that made me survive." Six said to him. "Was it luck, or was it you smashing a phantom into one of my cruisers then taking an escape pod to Earth." Thel said smiling. Before six could respond the intercom came on. "Noble Six and Thel Vadaam report to the bridge immediately." The voice said.

"Do we ever get a break?" Six said with aggravation in his voice. "Is the famous Noble Six complaining?" Thel said. "If we didn't have to go to the bridge right now, I would kick your ass." Six said in a cocky tone. Thel just smiled. "Come on we better hurry or the Shipmaster will kick both our asses." Thel said.

[Bridge]

"Where are those two?" The shipmaster said raising his voice. Almost as on cue Thel and Six walked through the door. "You called." Said six. "Yes, the reason for you to being here is that we have found a Forerunner Battleship." He said with some excitement in his voice. "Have you alerted the other species of this discovery?" Thel asked. "The Unngoy (Grunts) have already sent their scientists there. And to answer your next question. We are already at the ships location." He said. "Shipmaster, permission to leave the ship?" Six asked. "Granted." Shipmaster said. Noble Six and Thel made their way to the shuttle bay.

[Shuttle Bay]

"A Forerunner battleship." Thel said with disbelief. "I thought the Forerunners never used battleships for their own use. They would usually let their computers do the work," Six said while they boarded the phantom. "Maybe it was a last stand against their war against the flood." Thel guessed. "Maybe." Six said.

While they made their way towards the battleship Six sat in a corner sharpening his knife that Emile gave him. "You still miss them?" Thel asked. "Yeah. It's has been 5 years and I still can't get over the feeling that it was my fault." Six said in a depressing voice. "We are docking now sir." The pilot said. "Good. Open the door." Thel said.

[Forerunner Battleship]

They walked through door and what they saw amazed them. Technology far more advanced than their own. "Arbiter, welcome. My scientists are in need of your assistance." One of the Grunt scientists said. "What do they need?" Thel asked. "They are trying to breach a part of the ship but are having little success." The Grunt said. "I will see what I can do." Thel said. "Good they are right over there." The grunt said as he pointed to their destination. "Is the air breathable?" Six asked. "I will ask one of the scientists if it is." Thel replied. They made it to their destination. The grunts having trouble would be an understatement. They were completely clueless. "Excuse me is the air breathable." Six asked. "Yes." The scientist replied. Six was relieved to hear that, he took off his helmet revealing his jet black hair and tan face. He also has a scar that stretched from the top of his right eyebrow to his chin. "Do you require assistance?" Thel asked. "Yes, we have been trying to hack this door but we are having trouble. Do you think you can cut the door open with your energy sword?" The scientist asked. "I'll try." Thel said.

He activated his sword and stabbed at the door hoping to penetrate it. Which he did, he started to make a circle while cutting the door open. He pushed the part that was cut in. "Problem solved." Thel said. The scientists ran as fast as they could into the opening. "For a second there I thought I was going to get whiplash." Six said. One of the grunts gave him an evil glare. Thel and Six made their way into the opening and found themselves in another room. "What the hell are they staring at?" Six asked. They walked towards the scientist and saw what they were staring at. It was some sort of device that was easily 3 times the size of a scorpion. "Holy Shit." Six said. "What is that?" Thel asked one of the scientists. "We are not sure but we will find out soon." The scientist said. "I am going to go check it out." Six said. "Alright, if you need me I will be over with the scientists." Thel said. Six nodded and started walking towards the Device. In the middle of the device was a sphere of energy. "What the hell is that?" He thought. Once he saw what he thought was the core to the device. He saw what looked like a console. "Hey guys I think I found something." Six said over his comm. "We are on our way." Thel said.

"What did you find?" One of the scientists asked curiously. "It looks like a console and what might be the core to this device." Six said to them. But before anyone could answer the comm beeped. "Thel Vadaam you are needed back on the Atlantis." The shipmaster said. "I am on my way." Thel said. "I will see you back on the ship." Six said. Thel just nodded and made his way back to the phantom. Six lead the scientists towards the core. "There it is." Six said pointing towards the core. "What does it do?" Six asked. "Well from what we gathered from the control room. Is that it is some kind of teleportation device." The scientist explained. "I wonder why the Forerunners would build something like this." Six said. "Maybe they built it to try and escape the flood if the halos didn't work." The scientist suggested.

"Maybe. But" Before he could finish the whole ship shook. "What the hell was that?" Six said raising his voice. "I don't know but we'll go check it out." The scientist said. As they left something caught Six's eye. He walked towards the console next to the core. It said "Teleporter activation in 3, 2, 1." Six knew he couldn't make it and when it finally reached 0 it all went black.

A/N: Well I hope you all this first chapter of A Spartan and An Asari V2. Next chapter up soon.


	2. Crash Landing

March 23, 2184 (10 months before Reaper invasion.)

Planet: Thessia

Location: Forerunner Battleship

Six woke up with one hell of a headache. "Oh. What the hell just happened?" He said. He stood up and found himself alone. "Thel. Are you there? Anyone copy?" He didn't get a response. "Atlantis respond. Shipmaster? Can anyone copy?" He still didn't get a response. "Damn it." He said frustrated. "Well. I better go find out where the hell I am." He said while walking to the control room. "Okay. Computer bring up the ships location." Six said hoping it worked. "Yes, Reclaimer." The computer said. "Wow. I can't believe that actually worked." He thought. The computer displayed the ship's surroundings and what surprised Six is that there was a planet nearby. "Computer scan planet for breathable air." He said. "Affirmative." The computer said. After a few minutes the computer had fully scanned the planet's atmosphere. "Reclaimer. The nearby planet's atmosphere has a breathable atmosphere. But caution I detect close to 5.5 billion life forms on the planet's surface. "Civilization. Hopefully they're friendly's." He thought. "Computer. Where are the escape pods located?" He asked. "Follow the emergency floor lights. It will lead you straight to them." It said to him. "Thank you." He said. Before he left he gathered up his supplies, along with his assault rifle and DMR. It took him a few minutes but finally made it to the escape pods.

{A/N: The computer is an AI.} He stepped in the pod and for some reason it looked similar to the Covenant escape pods. Suddenly he had an idea. "Computer. Transfer all data from the ship into this chip. After that is complete wipe out all data from the ship." Six said. "Very well. Data transfer is 30% complete Reclaimer." It said to him. While the data transfer was being completed he couldn't help but wonder what happened to the Atlantis. "Data transfer complete Reclaimer. All data files have been deleted. Once escape pod has launch the ship will self-destruct." The AI said. "Good, launch the pod." He said as he sat down in the pilot seat and strapped in. "Pod launching in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ignition." The computer said. The engines roared to life and flew out the pods hanger. The screen in front of him said "Manual Override Required." It said. Six quickly grabbed the joystick and made a hard left turn facing the planet. Once Six got a good look at the planet it for some reason reminded him of Reach. But the planet kind of had a purple color to it. He slowly made his way to the planet's surface. The pod began to enter the planet's atmosphere creating a blinding light. But as fast as it began it stopped. He could clouds and a purplish sky. "All I can see is Whoa!" He yelled as he quickly dodged a building when the clouds cleared. He could see flying cars coming from all directions.

"Holy Shit!" He yelled as he kept dodging cars and buildings. He was trying to land but a car smashed into the pod sending both smashing into the ground. "Uuuuuuuuuuuugh." He said in pain. The front of the pod was completely destroyed. He unstrapped himself and made his way to the exit door. He tried to push it out but found that it was jammed. "Ah Damn it. Guess I am going to have to do it the old fashioned way." He said as he got in his fighting stance. He kicked as hard as his genetically altered legs could. When he hit the door it went flying and crashed into a building. He slowly made his way outside the pods interior. "What the hell?" he said as his vision cleared, he saw blue-skinned humans. They were all staring at him. He jumped down from the pod and made a small crater due to his armor's weight. He knew if this was first contact with another race, he had to be cautious. He slowly made his way to the crowd until he saw a red dot on his shoulder. He turned around slowly. He saw 4 armed beings aiming what looked like guns at him. "Drop your weapons and get on the ground." One of them said having a female voice. He reached to his back and grabbed his DMR and placed it on the ground, but kept his knife and magnum. "All of your weapons." The same one barked. He stood there for a moment. "I don't trust this new race. But maybe they can help me find out where I am if I cooperate." He thought. After a few moments he placed both his magnum and knife on the ground.

"Good. Now get on the ground." The being said. He slowly got on the ground and the beings made their way to him. One of them placed handcuffs on him and he got up and was taken to an interrogation room. The room had walls that he could easily destroy. There was a table with two chairs. Then there was a pitch black window on the middle of the left wall. He stood next to the chair for a few moments until one of the beings came in through the door. She walked towards him and took a seat in the other chair. "You may sit." She said. "I would rather not." He stated. She just shrugged her shoulders and said "Fine.". "I am going to ask you a few questions and you will answer them." She stated. He nodded.

"First, what are you?" She asked.

"A Spartan 3." Six said.

"What race?" She asked.

"I am a human." Six said emotionless.

When he said that she looked surprised, but the look didn't last. "Next question, where are you from?

"Earth." Six said

"Now you can ask me a few questions." She said to him.

"What planet am I on?" He asked curiously.

"You are on the Asari home world Thessia." She answered.

"I am taking it you are an asari." Six said to her

"Yes." She answered back.

"What year is it?" Six asked

"2184." She said.

"No further questions" Six said.

"Good, now we have someone here who would like to meet you." She said getting up from her chair. Then a woman came in the room.

"Hello, my name is Jane Shepard."

A/N: Okay sorry for the long update but finally finished. I know it might seem a little rushed but remember It's a work in progress. Also I was thinking about bringing back Jorge or Jun. You vote also what do you guys think about giving Six biotics. Next chapter "Introductions" will be up soon. I also want to thank all my reviewers who have helped with this story.


	3. Introductions

Location: Thessia

Time: 3:25 p.m. (3 hours after crash landing)

Six was still standing in the room, examining this woman Jane Shepard. She looked human, her hair was dark red. Her eyes were blue as the Earth's sky. Behind her eyes he could see war born and exhaustion. She was wearing what appeared to be a navy officer uniform. "Military?" he thought. She started to approach him. He towered her by a good two feet. She extended her hand out in front of him.

"Commander Shepard. Alliance Navy." She said with her hand still out in front of her. He shook her hand. "Spartan B-312, United Species Alliance." He said as he shook her hand. She gave a confused look. "What is a Spartan?" Shepard asked. "A Spartan is a genetically modified super soldier." Six explained to her. "What is your rank soldier?" Shepard asked to him. "My rank is Lieutenant Commander." Six said to her. After he said that, the Asari that was still in the room handed Shepard a datapad. Shepard quickly read over it. "You say you are from Earth. But I have never heard of this United Species Alliance." She said to him.

"Not heard of the USA. How can that be possible?" Six thought. "You might think I am crazy. But where I am from, the year is 2558. And these other species don't exist." He explained. "I am going to need a lot of convincing." Shepard said to him. "Oh, I have evidence." He said. After he said that he easily broke the handcuffs on his hands. The Asari reached for her gun, but Shepard held her hand up telling her to stand down. Six reached for his helmet and took it off revealing his face. He had dark black hair, which had a clean military cut to it. And a scar that started from his right eyebrow and ended at his chin. His face was pale.

Six sat the helmet on the table and pulled a chip from the back of his helmet. "Do you have anything I can insert this into?" Six asked them. The Asari pulled out another datapad and gave it to him. He inserted the chip and a video display came up. "This should explain everything." Six said to them, and then turned around. As Shepard watched the video, she learned everything. The human-covenant war, The Schism, Reach, and the Forerunners.

After a few hours the video ended. Shepard didn't know what to say. But then she had an idea. She quickly took the chip and handed it to Six. He took it and inserted it into his helmet, then put his helmet back on. "Now that I have seen the evidence. I believe you. But I assume you want to see some of our information." Jane said to him. Six nodded a yes to her. She took a datapad from the asari and handed it to him. He quickly read over the data. Everything was the same until 2069. He also discovered an extinct race called the Protheans and learned that they were killed off by a synthetic race called the Reapers.

Once he had read over everything he handed the datapad back to her. "So what was the sole purpose of a Spartan?" Shepard asked him. "To protect humanity." Six stated to her proudly. "How much combat experience do you have?" Shepard asked him. She was trying to lure him into joining her. "20 years." Six said to her. "Would you consider joining Alliance in our fight against the reapers?" She asked him.

He took a few minutes to make his decision. He didn't trust this woman, but she seems to trust him. And he knew behind her eyes that she needed his help, but he also needed her help. Although he still doesn't know if he could go back to his time. He turned back around to her. "Before I make my decision, I have a few questions for you." Six said to Shepard. "Well that seems fair. Ask away Lieutenant." Shepard said back to him. She was unsure what he was going to ask her. But she knew that the galaxy would need someone like him. While waiting for him to ask the questions. She examined him.

His armor was dark gray with a touch of silver to it. It had burn marks and scratch marks that she thought were knife marks. She also saw that he was carrying bullet magazines. "They still use bullets in his time?" She thought. She also saw that he was carrying a grenade belt. But something caught her eye. On his left shoulder plate there was a knife sheath. "He must be a CQC fighter as well." She thought.

When Six had his helmet off she had seen that behind his dark jade green eyes. She saw pain, loss, and regret, but determination. She could tell this even before she saw the video. She hoped that he would agree to join the Alliance. She knew that she couldn't do this by herself. Six turned to her.

"If I join the Alliance's cause can I keep my rank?" Six asked her.

"Yes, but you will have to go through 8 months of basic training. Then 1 month of weapons training on Mars." Shepard explained to him.

"Can I keep my armor and weapons?" Six asked her.

"Yes, you can keep your armor and weapons, but we will have to upgrade your armor with kinetic barriers and your weapons so they can fire thermal clips." Shepard explained to him.

"My last question is do you think that there is any way possible for me to return to my time?" Six asked her, but he knew the answer.

"I am sorry but I don't think it's possible." Shepard responded to him.

Six nodded his head accepting the answer. Six knew that she was going to say that. He just has to accept it. He then made his decision and turned to Shepard.

"I have made my decision and I will join the Alliance. Besides I was taught to always protect Earth and this seems like the best way to do it." Six said to Shepard.

She smiled at him glad that he said yes. "Good, well I am going to contact Admiral Hackett and Admiral Anderson and let them know that you will be coming. While I am doing that you are cleared to gather your weapons and report to the Normandy for transport. Security will escort you to the Normandy. Until I get there just sit tight." Shepard explained to him.

"Yes, ma'm." Six responded to her. Giving her a crisp salute. She returned the salute and he left.

She went to a terminal and opened a call to Admiral Hackett and Anderson. "What is it Shepard?" They asked her. "I am sending a new recruit to you so be ready for him, and he is no regular recruit. Also he is keeping his rank, armor, and weapons. So don't be surprised if they seem odd to you." Shepard informed them.

"Very well. Anderson and I will prepare for his arrival. Also you are to report to Earth ASAP. You are being put on trial for the relay incident. Hackett out." The screen went black and they both disappeared.

Six made it to the Normandy and thought to himself. "Well, it looks like back to boot camp for me."

A/N: Well there you have it chapter 3. I have also came up with a name for Six. The voting will continue until I Update chapter 4. Jun or Jorge. Or since I am awesome. You can vote for both of them. Chapter 4 "Cerberus attack" will be up soon. Love you guys!


	4. Mars Cerberus Attack

Location: Mars (1 hour after Earth invasion.)

Security Headquarters.

Noble Six was securing the south side perimeter of the base when his com beeped.

"What is it?" Six said.

"Admiral Hackett wants to speak to you; I am patching him through to your channel, sir." The security officer said.

"Alright." Six said

"Lieutenant, are you there?" Hackett asked.

"Yes, sir." Six replied.

"Good, I have some bad news. About an hour ago Earth was attacked by the reapers." Hackett said, and Six could hear the sadness in his voice. Six was downright shocked; it was like the war all over again.

"What are my orders, sir?" Six asked.

"Shepard and her team are on their way to you. I also need you to find and protect Dr.T'soni at all costs until Shepard makes it to you, understood?" Hackett said.

"Yes, sir" Six replied.

"Good, Hackett out."

After that Six made his way to Security HQ. "HQ, this is Six. I need an update on Dr.T'soni location." Six said. But all he could hear was static. "HQ. Anybody there?" Six said. "Maybe there it's just another storm" He thought. So he started making his way to the security headquarters.

It took him a few minutes to make it there. "Finally." He said as he made it to the security station. "What the hell?" He said as he saw that everyone was dead. He walked over to one of the dead Security officers and something caught his eye. There was a bullet wound on the back of his head. "This had to be an inside job." He thought. He also saw on one of the security monitors shown that someone had vented the cafeteria killing everyone in it. "I have to find the Doctor quick." He thought.

He grabbed his assault rifle, kukri, and DMR. But chose to use his assault rifle as his primary for now. After he was armed and ready, he made his way to the Science lab. As soon as the door exiting from the Security station he saw 13 Cerberus troops.

"What the hell is Cerberus doing here?" He thought. That's when he put the pieces together. "They are the ones who broke in and killed the security officers." He thought. He ran and got behind a wall.

"Has delta team located the Asari yet?" One of the Cerberus troops asked.

"No,sir." The other trooper said.

Six was listening closely to everything they said. While listening he learned that was their inside contact. He grabbed a grenade and primed it then through at the group. It exploded killing 7 of them but leaving the others alive.

"Open fire!" One of them yelled. They opened fire on him.

"These guys can aim worth a shit." He thought as he aimed and gunned down 2 troops.

They started to advance on him so he leaped from cover shouldering his assault rifle. Six charged at them and they fired on him, but their rounds bounced off his shields. Six kicked the gun out of one of the trooper's hands and snapped his neck. Then through the dead trooper at one of the other ones killing him. He unsheathed his kukri and stabbed 2 of them in the neck. But the last ones he stabbed in the heart. After killing all of them he looked at the mess he made and said. "That's what you get when you mess with a Spartan." He then sheathed his kukri and unshouldered his assault rifle and kept going.

He started picking up the pace with a fast jog quickly making his way to the science lab. But he could hear gunshots in the lab. "Shit" Six said. He ran through the door and saw 20 Cerberus troops. He also saw Dr.T'soni bunkered behind a long table for cover. Six leaped into action throwing 2 grenades killing half of them. He ran and slid to where Dr.T'soni was bunkered down at.

"Are you alright?" He half yelled over the gunfire.

"Yes, I was trying to make my way to the archives , when Cerberus busted through the door and started firing on me." She informed.

"Why were you headed to the archives? " Six asked.

"I will tell you but we are taking fire." She said.

"Stay down. I will take care of Cerberus. I was given strict orders to make sure you survive." Six said.

She wanted to protest but didn't. Six jumped over cover and gunned down 6 troopers, but had to reload. So he hit one of the troopers with the butt of his gun cracking the trooper's skull. He pulled out both his magnums and jumped in the air unloading both clips. When he landed the rest of them fell over dead.

"It's all clear you can come out now." Six said.

She got out from behind cover and saw the Cerberus troops dead. She had to admit it was impressive.

"You were saying." Six said reminding her about their conversation before.

"I was heading to the archives because I have discovered a Prothean device that might help us against the reapers." Liara replied to him.

"Then we better get to the archives before Cerberus." Six said.

"Agreed, but I will need a weapon and the armory would make us waste time. Besides I am going to need something other than my biotics." Liara said.

"Here you can use this." Six said as he handed her one of his magnums with a few magazines.

"I am not familiar with this weapon design but thanks." Liara said.

"Now where are the archives located?" Six said getting back to the mission at hand.

"The archives are located on the other side of the facility. Here I'll update your map with its location." She said as she waved her Omni tool to him. He checked his map and the location had been updated.

"Thanks; now let's go we have already wasted too much time." Six said

"Agreed." Liara said.

They started off with a jog and then they ended with a run. Of course Six was jogging so Liara could keep up. They were about halfway to the archives when they saw the tram station.

"Those trams take us straight to the archives." Liara said.

"Come on." Six said as they continued on. When they made it to the tram station, they saw that it was heavily guarded. They got behind some large crates. Six peeked over cover to see how many there were.

"I count 15 troopers, 10 guardians, and 5 nemesis." Six informed Liara.

"How are we going to get past them?" Liara asked.

"Luckily I came prepared." Six said as he pulled out 4 strange looking grenades.

"What are those?" Liara asked.

"These are ST grenades. They have a kill radius of 20 feet. They also have tiny little projectiles that spread out when ignited." Six explained.

Six got out of cover and primed all 4 of the grenades. He through them at the group, but made sure to spread them out. Six dived back to cover and when the grenades ignites they could hear the groups screams. Then Liara and Six got out of cover and made their way to the tram when Six's com beeped.

"Who is this?" Six asked.

"Six, thank god. Nobody is answering." Shepard said.

"Commander, about time what is your location?" Six asked

"We are at the tram station, heading for the science lab to recover Dr.T'soni." Shepard informed him.

"I have Dr.T'soni with me and we are at the tram station, but we don't see you." Six said.

"We are on the other side of the tram station." Shepard said.

"Alright stay put we are taking the tram to your position, then we have to head to the archives." Six said.

"Affirmative." Shepard said.

Liara and Six got in the tram and made their way to Shepard. The ride was quick and six saw Shepard.

"Commander I see you." He said.

"I see you to." Shepard said smiling.

Six and Liara hoped out of the tram and made their way to Shepard's team.

"Nice to see you Shepard." Six said smiling behind his helmet.

"Feelings mutual. Now let's get to the archives." Shepard said.

"The archives are right through that door." Liara said.

They made their way to it and surprisingly found it unguarded.

"Liara grab the data we will cover you." Shepard said and Liara nodded.

It took 5 minutes then they were making their way to Shepard's shuttle.

"James is the Shuttle ready?" Shepard asked over the com.

"Yes commander." James replied.

They finally made it outside when something caught Six's eye. He saw tossing Ashley's limp body toward Six.

"Look out !" Six yelled as he pushed liara out of the way and grabbed by the throat holding her up in the air. She started kicking at him but he slammed her into the ground killing her.

"Thanks." Liara said.

"Just following orders." Six said smiling behind his helmet.

"Six, Grab that thing and let's go." Shepard said.

Six picked up 's metal body and got into the shuttle. The shuttle took off heading for the Normandy.

A/N: The votes are in the score was 3-2. Jun will be included further down the line.


	5. Orders

Location: Normandy SR2 (Med Bay)

Shepard sat Ashley down on the table. "Shepard, she needs medical attention. We have to leave the Sol system." Liara said to shepard.

"Get us to the citadel, Joker." Shepard said.

Six came in and set 's body down.

"Commander, what do you want me to do with this?" Six said gesturing towards the body.

"Leave it. I'll have EDI run some scans on it." Shepard said.

"Yes, ma'am" He said.

"You know Six we are the same rank. So you don't have to be so formal." She said.

"Sorry, Commander. Old habit." Six said.

"No problem. Also I will have to contact Admiral Hackett that your training will have to be cut short." Shepard informed Six.

"Shepard. I would like to request to stay on the Normandy." Six said to Shepard.

"Granted. Where would you like to stay?" Shepard asked.

"The port observation deck should be just fine." Six said.

"Alright, get settled in and we should be at the citadel in a few hours." Shepard said to Six.

Six nodded and headed to the Observation deck. When he made it he found the room already had a bed and a couch. He started to put his gear up. He set his weapons on a gun rack. Then he decided to take his armor off. It took him a good 20 minutes to get his armor off. He set his armor in a display case. But after that he pulled a picture out from his pocket and began to look at it. It was a picture of Noble Team on Reach. He stared at it as a tear ran down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"Don't worry guys. I'm going to make it count." Six said to himself. He quickly put it away

Then he put on his Alliance uniform on. He found it quite similar to the USA uniform.

"Well. I better check in with Shepard for any news on our orders." Six thought to himself.

He made his way out of his room and headed for the elevator, when he ran into Liara.

"Oh. Hello Six I was just heading over to see you." She said.

"What do you need?" Six asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life back on Mars." Liara explained.

"I'm just doing my job." Six said.

"Well I will talk to you later Six." Liara said and then made her way back to her room.

XXXXX

Six finally made his way to Shepard's Cabin. When he walked in Six found her reading some data pads.

Shepard looked up and saw Six. Without his armor.

"So how does it feel to be out of that armor?" Shepard asked

"I feel naked without it. But otherwise I feel pretty good." Six said.

"What do you need Six?" Shepard asked.

"Orders,ma'am." Six replied.

"Well, we are to go to the Citadel. There we will ask the council for help." She explained.

"You think they will help?" Six asked.

"I hope so. Also get some rest Six. I want you well rested and ready by the time I get back." Shepard said to Six. He knew not to argue so he just nodded and made his to his room.

XXXXX

Date: 2558

Location: Fenix Nebula, Battleship Atlantis

-Bridge-

"What in the name of the Gods just happened!" Shipmaster yelled as he staggered to his feet.

"We are not sure, sir. But the blast knocked all electronics on G Deck. Systems rebooting now." One Shangheli said.

"Shipmaster what happened to the ship?" asked Thel as he entered the bridge.

"It must have gone through that portal." He said pointing to the Dark blue circle.

"What do we do? Six is gone and he is the leader of the most Elite Spartan and Zealot squads in the entire USA. So we have to go after him!" Thel exclaimed.

"Well who should we send then?" Shipmaster asked.

"Me and my team." Someone said behind them. They both turned to the being and surprised to see Six's second in command. Jun.

"Jun are you sure you're up to this? Because if you are there are no guarantees you could survive." Thel said to Jun.

"I am sure and I know my team agrees with me." Jun responded. After that Thel turned to the ships pilot.

"How long until the portal closes?" He asked.

"ETA about 13 minutes,sir." The pilot responded.

"Jun get your team prepped and ready for your departure." Shipmaster said.

"yes,sir." Jun responded. Then he made his way to the shuttle bay to begin departure.

10 minutes later.

"Shipmaster we are 1000 meters and closing on the portal he said through his comm.

"Good luck and may the gods watch over you." He said as he watched the shuttle and the portal disappear.

A/N: Sooooooooooooooo sorry for the long update. But no worries I am back and hopefully better than ever. Sorry that it is short but I kind of rushed this but no worries. Also at midnight I will be a fourteen year old young man. Woooooo. Also this is to all you Pittsburgh Steelers fans who are still going on about that superbowl. I have 4 words for you: SHUT THE FUCK UP! We played a great game and so did the Packers. They didn't cheat they beat us because they were a better team that year. I am a steelers fan. Hats off to the packers. After the game Mike Tomlin went up to Mike Mcarthy and said great game. And this to all the patriots fans. Great game. Do not be sad, be glad you got that far. You are still AFC champs. Bye


	6. Gearing Up

Location-Normandy

Time- 2:45

Noble six awoke from his sleep feeling well rested and ready for combat.

"I better see where Shepard is." He said to himself as he got up from his bed. He put on a muscle shirt and a pair camo pants. He didn't feel like putting anything Formal on. Besides he was just going to find Shepard.

"EDI." He said looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, Noble Six." She asked.

"If Shepard gets back before me just radio me, I'm going for a walk." He said.

"Alright, have a nice walk." She said as Six exited the room.

"Well looks like Shepard was right about the citadel. It's completely packed." He thought as he exited the Normandy. He didn't have to walk far when he saw Shepard talking to a reporter.

"I thought Shepard hated the press." He thought as he made his way over to her. The reporter left and Shepard turned around noticing Six.

"Six it's nice to see you in casual wear." She said smiling.

"Thanks, but who was that reporter you were talking to?" He asked her.

"Diana Allers, she asked to come aboard so she could record some interviews. I only let her on board because she uses the interviews to boost morale. Anyway the council won't help us. But the Turian councilor said that if we wanted support we have to get the turian primarch from Palevan." She explained.

"So when are heading to Palevan?" He asked.

"Right now actually I just had to finish up some unfinished business. So head to the Normandy and get geared up cause your coming with me." Shepard responded.

"One more thing how is Ashley doing?" He asked concerned.

"She is hanging in their, she has some facial fractures and a broken rib,but she was asleep when I came. But other than that the doctor says she will make a full recovery soon." She answered.

"Good. I will see you back at the Normandy." He informed her and started making his way to the Normandy. It didn't take him to long to make it back to the ship. He made his way to his quarters. He took a look at his armor. Freshly cleaned with a jet black color along with red stripes down the arms. He smiled and grabbed it and got geared up. When he was about to walk out he almost forgot something.

"Well this is the perfect time to test this bad boy out." He said as he went and picked up his hand made tactical bow. He had been working on it for folded it up and put it up on his back. As he walked out he bumped into Liara.

"Oh. I'm sorry six I didn't see you there." Liara said smiling.

"It's alright Liara has Shepard came back yet?" He asked her.

"No. Why?" She asked confused.

"Well I might as well brief you on the situation. The council has said they can't risk sacrificing ships to help us. But the Turian councilor said if we wanted help we would have to retrieve the turian primarch from Palevan. So get geared up cause Shepard said we were heading out as soon as she got here." Six informed her.

"Thanks Six. I will, it was good to see you." She said smiling warmly.

"It was good to see you too Liara." He said and then made his way to the bridge. 'Why do I always get this strange feeling when I am around her?" He thought while in the elevator. The doors opened and he could see Shepard in her armor.

"You ready for this?" She asked.

"Yeah. Lets do it." Six said.

"Hitting the relay now commander." Joker said

Location: Unknown

Time: Unknown

Jun looked out at into space and saw a planet in the distance. He could tell the planet was under attack because he could see explosions.

"Six could be there." He thought to himself. He turned and looked at his team of 4 zealots and 2 Spartans. They stood at attention awaiting his orders.

"Pilot, get us to that planet." He said to the pilot. The Pilot nodded.

"Men. Get geared up. Check your ammo. Our mission is to find and retrieve Commander Six. My best guess is we will find him there." He said pointing towards the battle.

"Are we gonna leave him alone with no help?" He asked them.

"No,sir." They all said.

"Good." Jun said. He turned and looked at the battle. "We are coming brother. Just hang on." He thought.

A/N: Sup guys I know it has been along time. Anyway I have decided to not have Jorge in this story. Sorry but it is for the best. Next chapter up soon.

"


	7. Menae

Location: Menae

Noble Six sat in the shuttle tinkering with his hand-crafted bow. He was very impressed by how it looked. He got up and looked around to see if anyone was nearby and there wasn't. He sat down in the cockpit and pulled out a picture of Noble Team. He felt anger for the ones who killed his team but couldn't blame the elites because they didn't know that the prophets were lying to them. Still he was going to need the anger in the upcoming battle. His anger was reaching it's tipping point, so to release his aggression he punched side of the shuttle. It left a sizable dent, but he didn't care.

He looked down at his dog tags. They were dirty and battle scared. No one knew his name but Jun, but Jun still called him Six out of respect. Jun was his brother in arms. They had been through hell together. They were the last of Noble Team. Jun learned to cope with it, but Six couldn't. He takes nearly all responsibility for the death of Kat. Hearing the gunshot and turning around seeing her slump to the ground. She was right behind him, and he thought that if Thom was still there the whole team would still be alive.

After the events on Reach six was never the same again. He tucked the picture back into his pocket and did an ammo check. Not long after Shepard and liara boarded the shuttle along with Cortez.

"Commander, the shuttle is prepped and ready for launch." Cortez said as he sat in the cockpit.

"Good. Punch it Cortez." She said to the pilot.

The shuttle shook as it took off. Six sat by himself as he sharpened his kukri. Liara scooted closer to Shepard in an attempt to ask her a question.

"Shepard, can I ask you something?" Liara asked.

"Sure." Shepard replied.

"Me being the shadow broker and all. I was curious about six's armor, so I did a background check on him and there is no information on him at all. Do you know anything about him?" She asked her.

"It's complicated, I'll tell you later." She replied. Liara simply nodded.

"Commander I have got a visual on Palevan. Pulling it up now." Cortez said. The image flickered to life as it showed the destruction of Palevan.

"No,no,no,no. Palevan." Liara said shocked.

"Strongest military in the galaxy and the reapers are obliterating it." Shepard responded.

"Was it like this on Earth?" Liara asked.

"Yes." Shepard said sadly.

"Shepard, I'm so sorry." Liara responded sadly.

"Commander the Lz is hot it's now or never." Cortez informed them.

"Get us down there then head back to the Normandy." Shepard replied as she readied her weapons. Six got out his Avenger Rifle and got ready. The shuttle's doors opened and revealed the battered moon.

"Good luck commander." Cortez said before taking off.

"There is a camp up ahead. Let's make our way there." Shepard said as she fired her rifle killing a husk. They started making their way to the base and found it heavily fortified but vulnerable to an air assault. "I hope Garrus is alright." Shepard silently said to herself. They made their way to what looked like the Hq of the base where they found a turian general giving orders to other turians.

"I need you and your men to retake the comms tower." General Corinthus said to the turian.

"Sir." The turain said giving him a crisp salute then running off.

"General Corinthus." Shepard said.

"Commander Shepard, I heard you were coming but didn't believe it." He stated.

"I have come to get primarch fedorian." She informed him.

"Primarch Fedorian is dead. His shuttle was shot down an hour ago when it tried to leave the moon." He informed her.

"I'm sorry. I heard he was a good man." She said sadly.

"And a friend. He would have been an outstanding diplomat." He said to her.

"So what happens now?" Shepard asked him.

"With such heavy casualties it's hard to find out who the next primarch is. Palevan Command will know. However, at the moment, contacting them is impossible. The comm tower is out. Husks are swarming that area, we can't get close enough to repair it." He informed her.

"Don't worry general. I'll get that tower operational." She stated.

"Thank you commander, I'll take care of things on this end." He replied. And with that, they started making their way to the comms tower. When they got outside the base they saw the turian Corinthus was talking to.

"Husks at the tower overwhelmed us. They came out of nowhere. Good luck." He said. The comm tower was just ahead and they were met with heavy resistance. Once they killed the husks they made their way to a console.

"We can't repair it from this panel. Liara your up for tower repair." Shepard said. She nodded and made her way up the ladder.

"Here they come." Six said reloading his avenger.

"Ready,six?" She asked him.

"You know I am always ready. Lets kick some ass." He replied as he blasted a husk with his assault rifle.

"Got it done shepard. I am on my way down." Liara said.

"Damn that was fast." Six said as they finished off the rest of the husks.

"General, do you read? The comms tower is online." Shepard said.

"Much appreciated commander. I'll contact Palevan command." He informed them.

"Let me know when you've got something. I'll help your men till I hear from you." She replied

"Understood." Corinthus replied. They made their way back to the camp only running into a few husks along the way. But they finally made it back to the base to find Corinthus.

"What have you got?" Shepard asked him.

"Right now the Hierarchy is in chaos. So many dead or MIA." He said.

"I need someone. I don't care who as long as they can get me the Turian resources we need." She informed him.

"I'm on it Shepard, we'll find you the primarch." Garrus said. Shepard walked up to him and they took hold of each others hands.

"Garrus." She said to him quietly

"Shepard. It's good to see you." He said as they separated.

"Vakarian,sir. I didn't see you arrive." Corinthus said standing at attention.

"At ease, General." Garuss said to him.

"It really is great to see you again, but I thought you would be on Palevan." Shepard said curiously.

"If we lose this moon, we lose Palevan. I'm the closest damn thing an expert on reaper forces so I'm...advising." He informed her.

"Six, this is Garuss Vakarian. He helped me stop the collecters, he's a hell of a soldier." She stated to six. Garuss and Six shook hands.

"Lieutenant. Good to see you too Liara." He said to them.

"Good to see you in one piece Garuss." She said smiling warmly.

"General Corinthus filled me in. We know how we are after." He stated.

"Palevan Command tells me that the next primarch is General Adrien Victus." He informed them.

"Victus? His name has crossed my desk." Liara said.

"Know him garuss?" Shepard asked him.

"I was fighting alongside him this mornig. Lifelong military. Gets results, popular with his troops. Not so popular with military command- has a reputation for playing loose with accepted strategy.

"You think he can get the job done?" Shepard asked him.

"We both know conventional strategy won't beat the reapers. Right now he could be our best shot. I trust him." He stated firmly.

"Okay. Let's get him on the shuttle and get out of here." Shepard replied.

"Commander! Shepard come in." Joker said urgently through the comm.

"Can this wait joker? I'm in the middle of a war zone." She replied.

"We got a situation on the Normandy commander. It's like she's possessed- shutting down systems,powering up weapons. I can't find the source." He replied.

"I need the Normandy standing by, we may have to bug out." Shepard said to them.

"Should I go back and take a look?" Liara asked.

"Do it." She replied.

"Garuss. You said you were with Victus this morning." Shepard asked.

"Yeah, but we got separated. He went to bolster a flank that was breaking. Could be anywhere by now." Garrus replied.

"We're trying to raise him commander." Corinthus stated.

"Incoming Harvester, headed for the air field." Six yelled as he took cover. Everyone started hammering it with everything they had, but it just kept coming. It flew over them swiftly heading for the airfield.

"General tell Primarch Victus we'll rendezvous here. In the meantime,lets go take care of whatever that thing dropped off." She stated reloading her rifle.

"Coming Garrus?" She asked him.

"You kidding I'm right behind you." He said tinkering with his rifle. They all started jogging towards the airfield. When they made it, it was swarming with reapers.

"get to cover." Six said as the reapers opened fire on them. He shot 3 rounds from his avenger that smacked into the husks chest as it slumped to the ground dead. He looked closely at the new reapers and found something shocking.

"Those reapers look like Turians." Six informed after unloading his clip into a marauder. Six leaped over cover and switched to his pistols. A husk leaped toward him but never reached him as a knife was dug into its throat. Six retrieved the knife and began unloading the pistols clip into the now dead marauders. Six turned back to Shepard to find a Marauder behind her getting ready for the kill. "Look out." He yelled as he launched the knife at the reaper. It slammed into the reapers skull. It slammed down onto the ground dead.

"Thanks." She said to Six.

"Shepard, come in." Corinthus said over the comm.

"Go ahead." Shepard replied.

"Still trying to raise the Primarch-but we have got trouble back here at the main barricade. If the reapers breach it, we're done." Corinthus informed them.

"On my way." Shepard replied as they made their way to the barricade. They made it to the barricade to find it heavily damaged. They climbed the ladder and shepard manned the turret. Six through one of his ST grenades and it detonated completely decimating the first wave. He saw some husks getting ready to flank Garrus. He quickly got out his bow and added an explosive tip on it and brought it back and let it go. The arrow slammed into the husk impaling it into the group of husks before detonating.

"I owe you one six." Garrus said thankful.

Suddenly something big came into view.

"Holy Shit! What is that thing?" Six yelled. Before anyone answered the brute slammed into the barricade knocking them off. When they recovered the brute charged again. Six did a barrel roll barely missing it he unloaded his rifle. But the Brute just shrugged it off. It just wasn't getting affected by anything. Then suddenly a loud BANG filled the air and the brutes head was blown off. All three looked in the direction of the shot and there stood Jun.

"Jun?" Six said astonished.

"Six, why am I always saving your ass?" He said as they ran up to each other and shook hands.

"What are you doing here?" Six asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. But we followed you through the portal before it closed. When we made it through the portal we were shot down by some giant squid looking thing. I was with Kyle but we got cut off. I haven't heard anything from him. Other than that we're all that's left." Jun replied. Shepard came to six with a confused look.

"Who is this?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I'll explain later." Six replied. Shepard's comm beeped and she answered it.

"Shepard. Corinthus here." Corinthus said.

"What's the word on the Primarch?" She asked.

"Still can't get a stable comm link." He replied.

"Okay,I'm going on foot. Shepard out. Garrus take me to last place you saw Victus." Shepard said. As they made their way to the location of the Primarch, Six and decided to catch up.

"If you don't mind me asking. What year is it here?" Jun asked as they tried to keep up with garrus and shepard.

"2186 and to answer your next question the alien shepard is talking to is a turian. There are many other species as well. But right now the entire galaxy is at war with the reapers. Your squid looking things." Six informed him.

"Damn. It's like the war all over again. Can we ever get a fucking break!" Six said to himself.

"I know. But we will survive. We always do, although I might have to save your ass again." Jun said to him. That earned a chuckle from Six. As they followed close behind they noticed a body laying next to a few dead brutes.

"What the hell. Commander wait a second." Six said to them, shepard turned around confused and she made their way to them.

"What is it?" She asked. Six shrugged as they made their way to the body. The closer they got the more familiar the body looked. Once they made it to the body. They knew who it was... it was Kyle.

"Oh Fuck. It's Kyle." Six said as he collected his dog tags.

"God damn it. I lost 6 of my GOD DAMN MEN!" He shouted as he violently kicked the brute.

"Hold it together man. He wouldn't have wanted his commander to act like this. He was a good soldier. He died fighting. A noble death." Six said to him.

"Let's just get the hell outta here." Jun said calming down. They all began pursuing their main objective. They finally made it to a base, but it was taking a heavy beating.

"Let's get in there and help 'em out. No one is taking this primarch from me." Shepard said as they stormed the camp. Six ran and slid to cover and jun soon followed. Jun got out his sniper rifle and loaded it with a fresh magazine. He got out of cover and fired a round that punched straight through the brutes armor. Six took out his last st grenade, he popped the top and primed it. He then launched it towards a large group of Marauders. One of the marauders picked it up and looked at it curiously before it detonated. Six smiling with satisfaction as he rose from cover and unloaded his rifle killing a group of husks surrounding a small group of turians. He saw a brute charging towards him the brute slammed into him. Six grunted and winced from the shear amount of force that slammed into him, but he recovered quickly. As soon he recovered he leaped onto the Brute's back. It slung him around in an attempt to throw him off. But Six's Iron grip was too much. Six grabbed hi knife and slammed it into the brutes neck and pulled as hard as he could. The brute howled in pain it's arms flailing in an attempt to get a hold of Six. But not until a strained yell came from Six as he finally ripped the brutes head off. Six leaped off the brute as it fell to the ground limp. Six looked at the rest of the group. Garrus was doing double takes, Shepard's jaw was hanging, and Jun just stood there taking his helmet off smiling.

"Show off." Was all jun had to say. They all soon made their way to a Victus.

"General Victus?" Shepard asked.

"Yes" He simply replied.

"I'm commander Shepard of the Normandy." Shepard informed him.

"Ah, commander I know who you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you out here. Vakarian-Where did you go." He said/asked.

" Heavy reaper unit on the right flank. I believe you said 'GET THAT THING THE HELL OFF MY MEN'" He replied.

"Appreciate it." Corinthus said.

"Genreal. Your needed off planet. I have come to get you." She stated.

"It will take something beyond importance for me to leave my men." Corinthus stated.

"Fedorian was killed. Your the new Primarch." Garrus informed him.

"Your needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the reapers." Shepard informed him. He walked slowly towards the now war-torn Palevan.

"I am primarch of Palevan? Negotiating for the Turain Hierarchy?" He asked.

"Yes" Shepard replied.

"I've spent my whole life in the military. I'm no diplomat... I hate diplomats." He stated.

"War is your resume. At a time like this, we need leaders who have been through that hell." Shepard said.

"I like that. Your right." He said.

"And honestly, uniting these races may take as much strength as facing the reapers. See this devastation, double that for Earth.I need an alliance. I need the turian fleet." She informed.

"Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men." He said.

"Without him down here there is a good chance we lose this moon." Garrus admitted.

"Without him up there, we may lose everything." Shepard responded.

"Are you ready Primarch Victus" Shepard asked.

"One thing. Commander I appreciate your need for our fleets, but i can't spare while my world is burning. But if the pressure could be taken off Palevan." He said.

"That's a pretty tall order." Shepard admitted.

"We need the krogan. I can't see us winning this without them. Get them to help us and we will help you." He informed her.

"The krogan" She asked.

"Looks like your summit just got a whole lot more interesting." Garrus said. After that they made their way to the Normandy.

A/N: Whew. man longest chapter of my career. I just want everyone to pray for the victims from Mondays terrorist attack. Next chapter up soon. I do not own Mass effect or Halo


End file.
